


Dr. Ina Malcolm

by ReyNobody



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bone, Dr. Malcolm is a woman, F/F, Ina Malcolm/Ellie Sattler, Lesbian, Medicinal Drug Use, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNobody/pseuds/ReyNobody
Summary: Just a place for me to collect all my sapphic Jurassic Park trash (drawings and writing)! Mostly Dr. Malcolm re-imagined as a woman flirting with Dr. Sattler. I'll be adding more content to this periodically!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Jurassic Park, but Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content that follows the plot of the original Jurassic Park movie.

(In the nursery after the velociraptor hatches. Inspired by lines that were cut from this scene.)

Ina perches on a nearby stool. She’s overwhelmed… And worried. “John, the kind of control you’re attempting is not possible. If there’s one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it’s that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even dangerously, but…” She smiles and gestures animatedly with one hand, “Well, there it is.”

“There it is..” says John in an exasperated tone.

“You’re implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will… Breed?” Asks Dr. Wu.

“No, I’m simply saying that life… finds a way.” Says Ina.

Ellie looks at Ina, impressed. There’s more to this quirky chaotitian than she expected. Beautiful, funny, and smart.. It’s almost not fair. She glances at Alan who’s still entirely engrossed with the newborn dinosaur. She drifts over to Ina.

“You can’t control anything. I agree with that. I like that.” Says Ellie.

Ina smiles warmly at her. Ellie feels a flutter in her stomach, but quickly composes herself.

Ellie continues, “When people try to control things that’s out of their power it’s-“

“Anti-nature.” Ellie and Ina finish together.

Ellie laughs. “I don’t know how you do it, but you’re articulating exactly what I’m thinking.. And feeling. It’s-“

“I know, it’s very exciting.” Says Ina, smiling.

“And scary.” Says Ellie.

“Scary?”

“You bred raptors.” Alan’s voice interrupts them. They look over as Dr. Wu nods a confirmation. Alan looks as though he might be sick.

Ellie goes back to Alan’s side, but is acutely aware of Ina’s gaze lingering after her. This is going to be an interesting weekend indeed.

Ellie gets in the front seat of the second jeep. A moment later, Ina is there leaning casually on the frame of the open door.

“So you think I’m scary?” Asks Ina. Her voice is low and silky.

Ellie looks up at Ina who’s smiling down at her. That same warm smile from before. It makes her heart leap. “No! That’s not what I- It’s just that.. I feel like you’re reading my mind. That’s a bit scary, isn’t it?”

“What’s scary is this place.” Says Ina, gesturing vaguely.

“True.” Says Ellie. “But-“

“You’re still hoping that this spectacle will work out.” Says Ina.

“There, you see? You did it again!” Ellie laughs.

“I admire your optimism. It’s infectious.” Ina purrs.

Ellie shivers slightly.

Alan suddenly gets into the back seat of the jeep immediately followed by Tim who is enthusiastically spouting off dinosaur facts. They get out almost as quickly as they got in.

Ina watches them. “What’s his problem?”

Ellie chuckles. “He doesn’t like kids.”

“What’s wrong with kids?” Says Ina, a slight edge to her voice.

“Nothing! Kids are great.” Says Ellie.

Lex walks up and Ina turns to her. She introduces herself kindly and shakes Lex’s hand.

Ellie introduces herself next then says, “Lex, you should ride with Dr. Grant. It would be good for him.”

Lex goes to find Alan.

Ellie grins mischievously and Ina laughs.

Ina lays perfectly still. She becomes aware of her senses slowly, trying to figure out what happened. There are flashes of sharp teeth. A strange, ear splitting sound. Wet, cold, heavy.. Pain. She opens her eyes. It’s pitch dark. She can hear the rain above her, hitting the debris from the out building that had collapsed over her. Ina remembers Lex and Tim and the unimaginable terror that had broken free. Ina quickly shoves the reeds and bits of wood aside and pushes herself up.

Something is wrong… Very wrong.

Ina slowly looks down at her leg. Her breath is quick and shallow. A wave of nausea overcomes her and she lays back down, squeezing her eyes shut. “Shit.” She mutters. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Ina gulps in a few deep breaths. “Okay. Okay..” She pushes herself up again, gritting her teeth, trying not to cry out. Who knows what else is lurking in the dark. Smelling her blood... There’s so much blood. Ina swallows and forces herself to look at her leg again. She can see torn skin.. Shattered bone… It doesn’t seem real. She fumbles with her belt. A tourniquet should help slow the bleeding. She takes off her belt and wraps it gently around her leg above the worst of it. She slides the end through the buckle, steadies herself, and then pulls it as tight as she can. She bites her lip, only allowing a single whimper to escape.

Once the belt is securely fastened, Ina falls back, panting. She can feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness. A distant roar brings her back long enough to arrange the reeds from the out building back over her. All she can do now is wait… And hope.

Ina doesn’t know if minutes or hours have passed when she hears shouting. She recognizes Dr. Sattler’s voice first. Relief washes over her. Partly because she’s going to be found alive by people rather than monsters, but mostly because Dr. Sattler is safe. The warm feeling isn’t lost on Ina. She had just been joking before. Harmless flirting with beautiful, intelligent women was her favorite hobby. But now.. The thought of something happening to the tenacious paleobotanist is entirely unacceptable. Ina groans.

“Ina. Ina!”

Ina feels Ellie’s warm hand against her cheek. She almost wants to cry, but instead she reaches for humor like she always does. “Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend.”

Ellie is tending to Ina’s injuries in an empty conference room.

“You think it’ll leave a scar?” Asks Ina.

Ellie looks up. “Oh, Ina..” She doesn’t mean to sound so sympathetic.

“No, no, no. You’ve got the wrong idea. See… Chicks dig scars.” Ina chuckles.

Ellie smiles, but the worry doesn’t leave her eyes. Ina could very well lose her leg. Ellie is sure the chaotician knows this. She presses a cloth to Ina’s leg gently. The bleeding has slowed considerably, but the wound is still weeping.

“Ah..!” Ina winces.

“I’m sorry.” Says Ellie.

Ina forces a smile. “It’s worth it if it means I get to be close to you.”

A blush spreads over Ellie’s face and she looks away.

“Now it’s my turn to be sorry.” Ina seemingly backpedals. “I’m.. Uh… Not thinking straight.”

Ellie looks back at Ina who’s grinning slightly. She suddenly gets the joke and shakes her head, laughing quietly.

Ina also starts to laugh, but stops short as another wave of pain crashes over her. She groans.

“I’m going to give you some morphine.” Says Ellie, putting on a clean pair of gloves and prepping the vial from the med kit.

“The good stuff.” Says Ina softly, leaning back. Her eyes are closed.

Ellie leans in to give Ina the shot of morphine in her arm. She’s so close that Ina can feel her breath on her neck. Ina opens her eyes and looks at Ellie as she administers the shot. Ellie finishes and looks up, noticing Ina's gaze. Ina reaches up and brushes Ellie’s hair from her face. Her hand lingers on Ellie’s cheek. Ellie tenses, but then she moves closer and kisses Ina.

The kiss is soft and halting. Ina opens her mouth slightly, but doesn’t move otherwise. Ellie pulls back quickly, her cheeks flushed. She looks beautiful, despite the grime and fear of the day.

“Dr. Sattler!” Ina smirks, feigning indignation.

Ellie quickly packs up the med kit. “I’m going to talk to John. Get some rest.”

Ellie leaves, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Ina smiles and closes her eyes, tucking her hands behind her head. “Still got it.” She whispers.

After her conversation with John, Ellie wanders away through the darkened lobby. She looks up at the massive skeletons entwined in their dance of prey and feast above her head. She shutters and rubs her arms. John suggested that they all try to get some sleep, but she knows if she closes her eyes that all she will see is the enormous teeth in the maw of the living animal that’s still lurking in the darkness outside. Her mind goes to Alan and the kids. Are they safe? Are they even still alive? She feels tears prick her eyes as she continues on.

Ellie finds herself in the conference room where she left Ina to rest. Ina appears to be asleep. Ellie walks over quietly and sits down beside her, leaning against the wall. She closes her eyes and feels the tears she was holding in slip down her cheeks.

“Ellie?”

Ellie opens her eyes to see Ina looking at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” She quickly tries to wipe her tears away with her hands, but they keep falling.

“No, I was just resting my eyes.” Says Ina, smiling slightly.

Ellie laughs a little before breaking down. She cries quietly, curling forward.

Ina brushes her hand against Ellie’s leg to get her attention. Ellie looks down and Ina opens her hand invitingly. Ellie slips her hand into Ina’s and holds it tightly. Ina squeezes back reassuringly. There are no jokes this time. No silly smile. Ina simply holds Ellie’s hand and lets her cry.

After a little awhile, Ellie takes a deep, shuttering breath and sighs. She knows there’s no use in crying over what she can’t control, but it helped somehow.

“Feeling better?” Asks Ina softly. Her eyes are closed and she sounds so tired.

“Yes.” Says Ellie quietly. “Thank you.”

Ina smiles. Her hand relaxes in Ellie’s as she starts to drift off.

Ellie looks at Ina for a few moments before moving closer. She lays down beside her and rests her head gently on Ina’s shoulder. Ina folds her arm around Ellie, pulling her closer. Ellie closes her eyes. She knows this feeling of safety is an illusion, but she doesn’t care. For now, it’s enough.

Ellie is in the maintenance shed looking for the breaker.

Ellie cautiously follows the cables through the dark. She’s feeling less brave now. “How long does this go for?”

Even over the static of the radio, Ina can tell that Ellie’s voice is trembling. “You’re almost there. You’re doing great.” She replies, trying to sound reassuring.

“Okay.” Ellie doesn’t sound convinced.

“Hey. Don’t worry. Dinosaurs eat man, remember?” Says Ina into the radio. John looks at her quizzically.

Ellie smiles and continues down the corridor.

(Inspired by a note in the script suggesting that Malcolm say something funny to Sattler over the radio during the maintenance shed scene, but it didn’t make it into the film.)

—

“I see the box.” Ellie passes through a mesh gate. “It says high voltage. Yeah.. Okay.”

Ellie opens the box and follows John’s instructions to get everything back online. As the lights flood the corridor she smiles and says, “Mr. Hammond, I think we’re back in business!”

The power comes back on in the bunker. John and Ina look at each other, relieved. A moment later, a piercing roar and Ellie’s screams crackle through the radio before it cuts out.

“Ellie?! ELLIE!” Ina yells into the radio. She moves to swing herself down from the table, but John grabs her shoulders.

“Stop! You can’t! There’s nothing you can do!” Says John. “Your leg!”

“Let go!” Shouts Ina. “We have to-“ She struggles briefly before the pain overwhelms her. She groans then falls back. “No. No…” She whispers.

John steps back, his mind racing. The power is back on, but someone needs to get to the control room to boot everything back up. The unthinkable, but likely reality that only he and Ina are left weighs heavily in his mind.

John and Ina are quiet for what feels like an eternity.

Ina finally breaks the silence. “What now?” She asks bitterly.

John’s shoulders slump and he looks at the floor. “We wait.”

“For what?” Asks Ina.

“For someone to find us or for the lysine contingency to take effect.” Says John solemnly. “Whichever comes first, I suppose.”

“That’s it then..” Says Ina. “I tried to warn you, John.”

“Don’t start.” Says John. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“That’s your problem! You don’t listen! You never listen!” Ina slams her fist down on the table. “Ellie and the others… This is your fault, John! You did this!” She points at him savagely.

The old man trembles.

Just then, someone bangs rapidly on the bunker door making John and Ina jump. John rushes up the stairs to open the door. Alan and Ellie stumble in.

“Tim? Lex?” John wheezes, looking behind them.

“They’re in the visitors center.” Says Alan. “We have to get back to them before the raptors do.”

John pales. “Come, you’ll need a gun.”

They hurry down the stairs. John shows Alan to the gun cabinet while Ellie stands by Ina.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Asks Ina. She desperately wants to embrace Ellie, but settles for grasping her hand instead. “I thought you were-“ Her voice catches.

“I’m fine. I’m okay.” Says Ellie quietly, resisting the urge to touch Ina’s cheek. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Ina grimaces. “But now that you’re here… I think I’ll live.”

Ellie squeezes Ina’s hand and smiles at her gently.

“It’s just the two raptors, right?” Asks Alan. “You’re sure the third one’s contained?”

Ellie lets go of Ina’s hand and turns around quickly. “Yes, unless they figure out how to open doors.”


	2. Jurssic Park, but Lesbians (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Ina and Ellie return from the park...

Ellie has been by the hospital to visit Ina every week since they returned from the island. Ina is always glad to see her. Talking with her is easy and stimulating. Ellie takes her seriously which is a welcome reprieve from the usual skepticism and disregard Ina often faces while defending her life’s work. More importantly, she laughs at all her jokes. Today’s visit felt different, however. The paleobotanist arrived with flowers. Beautiful blooms with complicated names that Ina had never heard of before. After animatedly explaining the arrangement, Ellie sets the flowers on the table next to Ina’s bed before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. They exchange pleasantries and Ina updates Ellie on the progress of her leg. The surgeries are finally over and she’s to begin physical therapy soon. The doctors are saying that she’ll make a full recovery in time.

“That’s wonderful news!” Says Ellie.

“It really is. I can’t wait to get out of here.” Ina smiles at Ellie who looks down at her lap. “What’s up? You’ve been weird today. Well, weirder than usual.”

Ellie chuckles, but it’s a bit forced. “Oh uh.. I wanted to talk about… About what happened on the island.. Um…” Ellie blushes.

Ina had been waiting for this.. The elephant in the room that they’ve been tip toeing around for weeks. “Oh, don’t worry about that, sweetheart. It’s forgotten.” Says Ina casually, smirking a little. She looks up at Ellie and is surprised by her gutted expression. Ina’s smile fades to concern. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.. No, you’re right. Forgotten.” Says Ellie quietly, looking away.

A silence hangs over them for a long moment.

“Look, Dr. Sattler-” Says Ina.

“Ellie.” Says Ellie earnestly. “Please.”

“Ellie..” Ina breathes out her name softly. 

Ellie feels a small thrill shiver through her body.

Ina continues, “You don’t want to get mixed up with me. My life is, quite literally, chaos. Besides, you have Grant and I draw the line at home wrecker.”

Ellie looks taken aback. “Alan? We’re not together.”

Ina stares at Ellie incredulously. “What? But he-”

“I mean, we were. Sort of.. Sometimes.” Ellie fusses with the hem of her shirt. “After the park we.. We decided that we want different things.”

“And what is it that you want, Dr. Sattler?” Asks Ina.

Ellie looks back up at Ina, her eyes shining. “You.”

It’s rare that Dr. Ina Malcolm is rendered speechless. The tenacity of this woman.

Ina collects herself then laughs easily, “No, you don’t.”

Ellie stands and walks over to sit beside Ina on the bed. She takes Ina’s hand and gently presses her lips to the back of it. “Yes, I do.” She says quietly. Her breath is warm against Ina’s hand.

Ina turns her hand over slowly and Ellie lets go. Ina brushes Ellie’s cheek briefly with her fingertips before pulling her hand away. “Ellie…” Ina’s voice sounds a bit strained. “This is a phenomenally bad idea.”

“Butterfly wings?” Ellie whispers, leaning closer.

“Yes… Exactly….” Ina’s eyes flicker to Ellie’s lips. She takes a small breath in. “Ah, fuck it.” She breathes out.

Ina slides her hand gently behind Ellie’s neck and pulls her in. They kiss softly and all of Ina’s reservations melt away. She’ll deal with the tsunami later.


	3. Ina and Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous Ina and Ellie content!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cavetoonist on Twitter and Insta if you want to see more of my art. I don't usually draw fan art.. Ina is a special exception. ;3c


End file.
